The prime Fusion
by KingJames
Summary: The ultimate deadly combo - the Space Pirates AND the X! How can Samus possibly survive?


THE PRIME FUSION  
  
Author's Notes: I'm trying my hand at a Metroid fanfic. I was thinking of making a game for all of the Nintendo characters, but I got too wrapped up in the Metroid section, and just decided to make a Metroid fanfic. Here, the events of Metroid Prime or Fusion never happened, since it's a mix of both plus some extra.. you need to take note of this, or this fic will make no sense to you.  
  
Disclaimer: Going for all of the fic, The Prime Fusion, I do not own any of the characters and creatures of the Metroid series, except for the infected ones I'm making up.  
  
Chapter 1: The Teaming of the X and Space Pirates  
  
Samus, new mission. We have intercepted a distress beacon from a quite large space frigate. It seems the Space Pirates are at it again, with quite a hostile species on their side. Move out. Federation  
  
"Not again, when will they quit?" Samus sighed as she changed her course from the tropical vacation planet and onto the frigate beamed onto her map. It had been eight long years since she had defeated the Mother Brain in her final form, and the Space Pirates had caused some ruckus every couple years, but she quickly wiped them out and had foiled their mission.  
  
Her Hyper Beam had worn out after a few weeks, and soon after that, she thought of retiring the bounty hunter business, but didn't wan to be stuck in the boring, paperwork office jobs that still thrived and probably would exist for all eternity. Besides, Samus would always have that nagging feeling of hanging onto her work, maneuvering through habitats fatal to most humans, solving mind-ending puzzles, taking down deranged creatures, and receiving..her pay. Samus wasn't greedy, but she figured she deserved something after risking her life every mission, and she was a bounty hunter. She couldn't believe some heroes broke their necks and got squat.. She shook her head. It was insane. She soon made her way to the frigate. It was enormous, and seemed to have varied environments as well, with icicles, crackling electricity, and rumbling noises. Samus slipped on her Gravity Suit, with four Visors, Power, Wave, Ice, and Plasma Beams that could be charged, Missiles, Charge Missile combos, Morphball with basic and Power bombs, and Screw Attack. She exited her ship, did her famous rolling jump, and landed, attempting to download the area map. Access denied. Flashed across her scan visor. Samus let out a couple of curses, then ran silently across the steel beams. The Chozo had been experts at being masters of silence, resulting in Samus's withdrawn public personality. A Space Pirate quickly jumped out of nowhere. Samus smirked behind her Visor. Why don't these Pirates ever give up? They can't defeat me! She thought, switching to her favored Plasma Beam and began charging it. The Space Pirate, however, apparently did not look worried, as it shot out a strange white substance from its gun. Samus easily dodged it, and unleashed her fire beam. The ignited Pirate shrieked and shot out three crazy shots, all of which Samus easily avoided. With one Missile, she put the Pirate out of its misery. However, as she posed with her Arm Cannon, she forgot one of the Chozo's top ten lessons: Always be on your guard in alien territory. Right as the Space Pirate died, it released another whitish substance directly at Samus. Its job done, it died smiling, being one of the most famous Space Pirates ever. It blasted her full force. WARNING! ALIEN SUBSTANCE! SUIT CORRODED. OUT OF CONTROL.. The screen then went blank. The substance let out one final spark, then.. BOOM! Samus fell helplessly off the frigate.  
  
Samus. come in, Samus. Samus woke up, inside her ship. She felt groggy, in the bed on her ship. B - but hadn't she fell off the Frigate? And - what was she doing in her original Power Suit? "Samus Aran, in." she replied. "What the heck just happened?" Samus. it looks like you have beheld the new terror of the Pirates. the X. "What the." The X found some radiant material near the frigate. The material was too hazardous for the Pirates to handle. but they found X gobbling it up, and captured some of the species. Several days later, a breakout of one of the X happened, and infected one of the Space Pirates. The Space Pirate lost all of its abilities and died several days later, but the X morphed into the Space Pirate, with all of its abilities. It was a bit weaker, but the Pirates were still overjoyed, and attempted it against you - successfully, sadly. "B - but surely I must have heard of these creatures before! Why haven't I? An how did I survive?" Samus demanded. ...sigh.I'm getting to that. You didn't see the X before because they were the main prey of the Metroids. When you eliminated all of them, they blindly ran toward their food source, causing them to multiply quickly. "Oh, thanks for the history lesson!" Samus said impatiently. "How did I survive?!" By the baby Metroid. Samus's gut twisted uncomfortably. "But.. I." We injected its DNA into tubes. We injected it into you, and you were able to survive, but barely. You lost your crucial weapons, and now only have your Power Suit, Power Beam, one Energy Tank, and Visors, putting you at 10% survival. We know where your Missile is.. it will increase your survival rate even more. But there are serious problems ahead. the Space Pirates may have captured your clone and downloading its technology. Samus gasped. "B-but then. if they find a weakness, they'll kill me for sure, in my state!" I'm afraid they're trying to destroy you right now, Samus. I'm sure they know how successful the X was, and are attempting to inject it into their dead army now. Ridley, Kraid, Mother Brain.. This is your most crucial mission ever, Samus. You are at a great risk of dying. Remember.. you are one of the best bounty hunters ever. Now move out! "I will!" Samus cried, leaping out of bed.  
  
END OF CHAPTER R/R/S.. Read, Review, and Samus rocks! 


End file.
